The primary objective of this project is to describe childhood behavior patterns of adult psychiatric patients and to relate them longitudinally to clinical symptoms at breakdown and to long term psychiatric outcome. A theoretical focus of the project is to test empirically Phillips' maturational model of psychopathology. The study is exclusively archival, based upon childhood school records and adults' hospital records. Follow-up until six years after first hospitalization provides information on psychiatric outcome. The variables of principal theoretical interest are social competence, role orientation and sphere dominance. Phillips and his colleagues have offered extensive evidence showing longitudinal continuity and a maturational hierarchy in these variables, including their expression in psychiatric symptoms. This project will provide a replication test of these relationships. Another objective is to test whether long term psychiatric outcome can be predicted from childhood behavior and clinical symptoms at breakdown as adults.